Dexter
Dexter lived as a kittypet for 5 years (60 moons), he left his owners to The-Twoleg-Place-Gang-Of-Cats. He became the captain, then the successor then the leader. One day when he was leader another gang called The-Fire-Gang-Of-Cats attacked them and he had visitors Redpaw, Greytail, Stoneclaw, Eaglefire and Whitefur came and helped him and his gang fight against The Fire-Gang-Of-Cats, they fought like lions that day and Dexter and the others won (because Eaglefire killed their leader Dragon). Story Dexter was born in a twoleg nest he had 3 brothers and 4 sisters (making it 8 kits), he never met his mother or father and neither did his brothers and sisters. One day a twoleg came and took him away from his brothers and sisters, he met all of the twolegs, he lived with them for 5 years (60 moons). One day his twolegs moved and took him with them and he lived happily, then he met Dougal a Food hunter of The Twoleg-Place-Gang-Of-Cats, Dougal was niceish and told him about the gang and asked him if he wanted to join, he thought about it and he joined as a Fighter, when the Captain died, he became the Captain, then the Leader died and the Successor disapeared and he became Leader of The Twoleg-Place-Gang-Of-Cats. Then another gang The Fire-Gang-Of-Cats attacked, the Healer Snowy asked their ansectors The Gang-Stars-Of-The-Dead (A.K.A. Starclan.), then 5 cats, Redpaw, Greytail, Stoneclaw, Eaglefire and Whitefur came and told him about their clans and about their ansesters asking them to help them, and he thought it and he agreed for them to help his gang, there was a massive battle and Eaglefire killed The Fire-Gang-Of-Cats Leader Dragon. He is alive right now still the Leader but is getting old. Ranks Leader: The Leader is the highest rank in the gang, he/she must defend the clan at all costs or will be banned from being leader and the Successor would take over. Successor: The Successor (deputy) is the secound in rank, he/she organises the partrols around the territory and if the leader dies or is banned he/she becomes the leader. Healer: The Healer (medicine cat) is the third in rank, he/she heals the sick and helpless cats he/she must always pray to the gangs ancestors for guidence and help, when he/she becomes 40 moons he/she must have a apprentice. Captain: The Captain in the fourth in rank he/she is always in the border patrols, and if the Successor becomes the Leader he/she becomes the Successor. Fighters: The Fighters (warriors, fighting types), are the fifth in rank with the Food hunters, they must fight if they have to, if the Captain dies or becomes the Successor then one of the Fighters or one of the Food hunters might become the Captain (they are the strongest cats in the gang like the tribe of rushing waters Cave guards). Food hunters: The Food hunters (warriors, hunting types), are the fifth in rank with the Fighters, they must hunt when the gang is hungry, if the Captain dies or becomes the Successor then one of the Food hunters or one of the Fighters might become the Captain (they are the leanest and thinest cats in the gang like the tribe of rushing waters prey hunters). Trainees: The Trainees (apprentices) are the sixth in rank, they Train to be a Fighter or Food hunter (depends on if they are big and strong or small and lean), before when they become a Fighter or Food hunter they must preform a task that the Leader appoints him/her and if they fail they must stay as a Trainee for another moon but if they suceed they become a Fighter or Food hunter. Mothers: The Mothers (queens) are the seventh in rank, they are the cats that are expecting kits or are caring for kits,they are either a Food hunter or Fighter, when her kits (young) turns into a Trainee they become the rank they were before. Young: The Young (kits) are the eighth in rank, they are the youngest in the gang, when they become a Trainee their mother must go back to being a Fighter or Food hunter. Olds: The Olds (elder) are the ninth in rank, they are the oldest cats in the gang, they are either retired Fighters or Food hunters. Gang Twoleg-Place-Gang-Of-Cats: Leader: Dexter-a large black and white tom with hazel eyes. (Mate: Toli) Successor: Dougal-a small pale ginger tom with greenish-yellow eyes. Healer: Snowy-a long haired white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Captain: Luke-a black and white tom with green eyes. Fighters: Copper-a brown tabby tom with six toes on each paw and green eyes. Suesue-a brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws with hazel eyes. Sansan-a brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws with blue eyes. Smutty-a black and brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Sotty-a large black tom with amber eyes. Jazz-a golden brown she-cat with amber eyes. Tazz-a golden brown tom with yellow eyes. (Mate: Rosie) Jack-a brownish-grey tabby tom with yellowish-green eyes. Food hunters: Scoopy-a black tom with yellow eyes. Nikey-a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws with yellow eyes. Fluffy-a brownie-black she-cat with amber eyes. Misscha-a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Bummper-a black tom with yellow eyes. Mompty-a black tom with yellow eyes. Chloe-a ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Teide-a dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. Trainees: Small-tom-a small black and white tom with blue eyes. Phoebe-a black and white she-cat with green eyes. Ciara-a black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Missy-a white and creamy-grey she-cat with very dirty paws and amber eyes. Felix-a black and white tom with yellow eyes. Collar-a black and white tom with a blue collar and blue eyes, the only cat with a collar. Pickels-a long haired white tom with amber eyes. Marmalade-a long haired ginger tom with a white underbelly and legs and paws. Binky-a black and white she-cat with green eyes. Spooky-a large black tom with blue eyes. Smudge-a black and white tom with green eyes. Mothers: Toli-a black she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Dexters kits (young): Cosmo and Wilfred. (Mate: Dexter) Rosie-a golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Tazzs kits (young): George and Malicai. (Mate: Tazz) Young: Cosmo-a small but long black tom with hazel eyes. Wilfred-a small black and white tom with a curly tail and hazel eyes. George-a golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Malicai-a golden brown tom with green eyes. Olds: Oliver-a very large dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws. (Mate: Lulu) Archie-a large black and white tom with hazel eyes. Lulu-a small dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. (Mate: Oliver) Sotty-a black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Category:Article stubs Category:Kits Category:Kittypets Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Deputies Category:Senior Warriors Category:Rogues